Twilight vs One Piece
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After their fight with the Cullens, everything was in peace and boring in the vampire world... but not for long. The Vulturys receive a letter from an enemy from the past, when they overthrown the Rumanians. They summoned all the vampires around the world to fight him, but, it will be possible? Who will win? Make your bets...
1. Chapter 1

The vultury were enjoying their time: Aro was writing something about his last research with half inmortal children, Caius was planning something to get rid of the Cullen clan and Marcus was… doing whatever the boring vampire always do. Their soldiers were around the perimeter in Voltera, waiting for the signal to go home for a meal. Heidi was smiling to their new preys, inviting them to go inside their building.

"What a peaceful day" said Demetri, cobbering his face with his hood.

"Yes, it´s so boring" answered Felix, who was walking by his side. Since the incident with the Cullens they haven´t had a problem. All vampires were obeying law… and the vultury didn´t have anything to do. That was giving him a headache.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the tracer.

"That our lives have just became so boring… I wish there was some kind of trouble"

"What kind of them?"

"Anything to get out of these routine, a big one or just a little one"

"Be careful with what you wish, Felix, be careful with what you wish…"

"What´s that suppose to mean, Demetri?"

"Nothing. Come on now, Heidi have finished fishing and they are signaling us to go have lunch"

"About time, I was getting hungry" the two vampires took off running towards their masters, not seeing that another one was spying on them from the shadows. These third vampire took off as soon as the vultury were all in their castle taking dinner and went to the main entrance.

-Outside the city´s walls-

A red haired vampire was eyeing the city with his red eyes full of fury, thinking about the time when he lived in a castle like that… in Rumany. His partners were at a cave´s entrance, looking at the vampire´s royalty´s fort.

"Boss, are you really sure we should do these only with the newborn´s army´s help? We can ask for some of our allies help. The vultury still not know anything about them, you know" said a very fat and round vampire with round glasses. His clothes were green and his smile wide.

"There is no need. I have been planning these for centuries, it´s going to work fine, Lucky Roo" answered the redhead.

"But, Shanks, newborn vampires are not really to trust in fight" said a calm raven vampire. From his mouth hang a cigarette and a rifle from his back.

"Benn is right, boss, we should get some help" said a vampire with a tattoo in his forehead.

"Yassop, it´s alright… see, Rockstar is already back. How are they?" asked Shanks. His companions were worried about him, he never was that serious and they missed their idiot boss and his occurrences.

"They are bored, if I have to tell you and… one of the guards, I think his name was Felix, wished for some fun" said Rockstar. He was the youngest of all the pack, if they didn´t count the newborns from the army, barely a decade.

"Okay, send the message now" orders Shanks, handing a paper to Yassop. The vampire only got up and rolled the note through his fingers. Suddenly, it became a bullet.

"Well, let´s start this" said the sharpshooter, putting his newest bullet in the camera of his weapon. Then he shot directly to Voltera´s castle.

"Now the show begins" said Benn, looking at his old captain.

"Mihawk, wait for me, my love, I will free you. And then we will reign again over the undead" said the redhead, looking with dreamy eyes towards the city.

-Inside Volterra-

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, such a delicious meal" said Felix, truly happy. He throw the corpse of a young lady to the floor and went to a corner where a child, still alive, was hidden. Jane and Alec were sharing their dinner, a young man about twenty. Chelsea was over a teenage girl´s body, licking the blood from her throat. Aro, Caius and Marcus have already finished and were back in their thrones.

"Indeed, my dear Felix" said the mind reader, tasting some of the blood from his lips while Renata carried a young boy in her arms behind him, drinking quickly from his veins.

"But, like I said to Demetri, it´s booo…" Felix was interrupted by a bullet, that broke a window and penetrated the camera. Aro dodged the flying object and this impacted in the stone wall.

"What the…" begin Caius, looking at the hole. In it only was a paper, that was written in a very beautiful calligraphy. He read it once and then handed it to his brothers.

"It´s in Rumanian" said him before Aro took the letter from his hands.

"Oh, no" said the vampire after reading it.

"What does it say, master?" asked Jane. Alec and she were near Renata, the three of them ready to protect the elders if a threat was coming.

"The worst thing we can imagine, my dear" answered the mind reader, handing the note to Marcus. For once, the face of the old leader fall, turning into a worried one first and then to a cold and calculating one. The guards were confused, they have never seen their masters acting like these before.

"What can we do?" asked Marcus. This was not funny at all, it was an old and, for most of vampires, long forgotten thing.

"Send our army to bring all the vampires around the world to Volterra. With that will be enough to… face whatever the enemy throws against us. Even with an enormous newborn´s army they won´t be able to face us if we are together" answered Aro and Caius agreed.

"I´m confused, master, what does that paper said?" inquired Jane, with all her companions behind her wanting to know.

"It said: Free Dracule Mihawk or you will meet your end at my hands, Shanks" said Caius to the army, now more confused than before.

"Dracule Mihawk?" asked Renata. Even the name seems to make the room colder and tenser. The elders faces turned into one of anger.

"It´s a vampire, an old one, even more than us. Rumors said that he was the first´s one´s creation if not the first vampire to ever appear in the face of the earth" said Aro, pressing his lips in a tense fashion.

"As a fact, he was a Rumanian leader, about a millennium and a half ago. His own people got tired of him and asked us help to overthrow him. But when Dracule Mihawk fell, the strength of the Rumanians too and we took power" explain Marcus.

"Then he is dead, why ask you to free him if he…" begin Chelsea.

"No, not even the fire could give him the permanent death. He is alive and waiting, a royal prisoner in our basement, so dangerous that we can´t allow him to walk in this world free again" finished Caius.

"And who is these Shanks?" asked Alec.

"No idea, but Vladimir and Stefan could answer that… when they come. All of you, now listen. We have to call all the vampires known around the world and ask them to meet us here. If they refuse, then drag them here. We will need all the help we can" said Aro.

"Why?" asked Felix.

"Because if we are dealing with one of Dracule Mihawk´s allies, we can be sure these vampire is old or powerful or both. Hawk eyes didn´t make a vampire for nothing"

"Hawk eyes?"

"He was named after his strange eyes, they were yellow like a hawk´s"

"He was a vegetarian?"

"No, just an anomaly. But don´t get distracted, you have work to do" said Aro and send his army directly to the telephones. Once in the room, Demetri whacked Felix in the head.

"What is your problem?!" asked the vampire angry.

"You and your silly wish. You want some trouble for fun, now we have a big problem. I told you, be careful with what you wish"

"It isn´t my fault Shanks choose this time to attack" said Felix, picking up the phone and starting dialing.

-In Forks-

"Carlisle, the phone!" yelled Esme, playing with Nessie. Alice and Bella were near them.

"Why didn´t any of you picked it up?" asked the leader of the Cullen Clan.

"It´s the Vultury, we thought it would be better if it was you who pick up the phone" answered Alice, holding a nice dress in front of the girl.

"What do they want now?" said Carlisle worried and answered. He started talking with Jane in a low voice, so nobody (except Edward) of his clan could hear.

"What´s happening?" asked Bella, putting one hand in her daughter´s head.

"The Vultury are summoning all the vampires to Volterra and they are sounding a bit… afraid" answered the mind reader. Then Carlisle hang on the phone and walked back to the living room.

"Who is Dracule Mihawk? Or Shanks?" asked Edward, getting up and facing his father.

"I don´t know, but… the Vultury seems to be quite scared of them. They´re hopping Vladimir and Stefan could answer some questions, so they send Demetri after them. Anyway we better start packing, they are expecting us as soon as possible"

"Why do we have to go? They were our enemies a few months ago" said Emmett. Rosalie nodded from her positions on his knees.

"It doesn´t matter, these is something we couldn´t ignore. Come on, get packing. Bella, Edward, find a place to leave Nessie, with Jacob or with Charlie must be fine"

"I will phone both of them" said Bella, moving towards the telephone. Soon all the vampires in the room were moving at fast speed, preparing the luggage and at their phones, talking with humans, werewolves or airlines to buck some tickets to Italy.

"What´s going on?" asked Renesmee, touching Alice´s leg.

"The world have just turned crazy, I think" answered the clairvoyant.

-Back in Volterra-

"It has already begun" said Marcus, eyeing the evacuation of Volterra from a window. The humans were leaving their houses because the Vultury didn´t want them to be near if Shanks attacked or near the vampires they were gathering. They will be just a distraction.

"Yes, our soldier said that nearly all the covens in the world answered our call, even the Cullens and their allies. Their only condition was to leave the girl out of these brawl" said Caius.

"She is just a little girl, so it is okay. The Cullens will be valuable in battle against these vampire. Have you already sent a tracing party to find the Rumanians?" said Aro.

"Yes, brother, they are going off right now. They will be gathering others too" said Caius with a wicked smile.

"When are our first guests arriving?" asked Aro.

"Right now, brother" answered Marcus.

"Then we better get off to receive our guests" the three leaders were off then.

-In the outskirts of Volterra-

"They are calling reinforcements, Shanks, a lot of them" said Yassop, returning from a field trip with Lucky Roo and Rockstar.

"It´s okay, our army can with them too. While they are fighting we can sneak into the castle and find Mihi… then the fight will be over"

"Mihi?" asked Benn, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mihi, my beloved Mihi" said Shanks in some kind of dreamy trance, like a fool in love. The other three vampires began laughing. Benn stopped first.

"So, now it all begins" said him, looking towards Volterra.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we here?" asked Makena with Charles by her side. Near them were the Cullens, all protected under Bella´s shield. The vampires there looked tense, as some of them were literally dragged out of their homes by the guard and taken to Volterra.

"We have to wait until our… special guests are here to answer" said Aro from his throne. The three elders were tense as hell and stressed out of their limits.

"Let us go, you Italian scum!" yelled a voice, followed by another one cursing the Vultury to hell. The door opened and Demetri and Felix enter through it with Vladimir and Stefan over their shoulders.

"They gave such a fight" said the tracer, throwing his cargo in front of his masters.

"Then we can begin. Aro, might you please…" said Caius.

"Of course, my dear brother" answered the mind reader.

"Why do you drag us here?" said Stefan while his companion spat in the floor at Aro´s feet, but the Italian leader didn´t seem disgusted or anything else.

"Dracule Mihawk" answered Aro, like it was some kind of code word. Then the Rumanians stopped being disrespectful and starting being tense.

"He was defeated a long time ago" said Vladimir and Stefan nodded. Both of them were actually scared of the return of Hawk eyes.

"Who is these Dracule Mihawk?" asked Siobhan.

"He was our leader when we were in the power, a millennium and a half ago. Also known for being the greatest swordsman ever exist, he have a gift he combined with his sword, black Yoru, to turn it into an energy weapon of some kind" answered Vladimir.

"But we got tired of his manias and decided to make an alliance with the Italians to throw him out of power. Now Dracule Mihawk is only a corpse buried for centuries in their basement" said Stefan, signaling towards the Vultury.

"And we tough he will never be a problem again, but a few days ago a letter came to us, asking us to free Mihawk. It was signed by a person named Shanks" said Aro.

"Wait, Shanks is still alive?" asked Stefan confused.

"Do you know these person?" asked Caius, confused too.

"Yes, Red Haired Shanks was… is Dracule Mihawk´s mate" answered the Rumanian.

"Mihawk had a mate?" asked Aro in disbelieve, in his imagination he saw an image of the weird eyed male with a big breasted and long haired redhead in his knees.

"Why didn´t you kill Shanks when you assault Mihawk´s castle?" asked Vladimir.

"We didn´t know she even exist, so excuse us. But now that we know you know her ratter well, why don´t you make a description or a drawing of her so that we can identificate her" answered Caius.

"Um, it´s him" said Vladimir.

"What?" asked Aro.

"Shanks is a male, Mihawk have that kind of likings" said Stefan, blushing.

"Oh… then, what do remember of him? Have him some kind of dangerous gift or…" started Aro, but was cut by the Rumanians.

"We didn´t see him that often, only when we went to Hawk eyes castle. Mihawk have some kind of overprotective possessiveness towards his mate"

"Anything could be of help, he is about to attack us and if his mate is freed, he will chase all of us, all the vampires that live under our rule and destroy us. And you know he can" said Aro.

"Like I say, we didn´t really know him. The only time we saw him out of the castle was when Mihawk returned one day with a newborn vampire Shanks in his arms, claiming that he was his mate. And inside that place… well, one didn´t get in pretty often"

"What a drag" said Caius

-Outside Volterra-

"Can you tell us your history before the battle?" asked Rockstar to Shanks.

"Do you really want to know it? Well, it started like an ordinary day…"

-Flashback Shanks-

Shanks was with Buggy, sitting in the little merchant ship he worked on. The live of a merchant at sea was not easy, but the two apprentices were learning rater quickly, especially the redhead. The captain and his officers usually tell him how well he did his job and give the young redhead some gifts.

"So, what is the cargo now, Buggy?" asked Shanks, looking at the blue haired boy. The clown was jealous, but he hid it well.

"I think it´s food to commercialize and… what are you looking at, Shanks?" asked the other chore boy, looking at his companion, who was now staring towards the horizon.

"Is someone… watching us?" asked the redhead suddenly.

"I don´t think so, why?" answered Buggy.

"Because… for a few days I felt like I was being observed by someone"

"You mean since we are in these port, is it a girl? Is she pretty?"

"I don´t know, I just felt like I´m being stalked. It´s kinda freaky and very disturbing. I really hope it will stop now that we are leaving. What if I have brought a danger onboard? What a drag" said Shanks signing.

"Stop thinking about that and get to work, the captain is already calling us for help" said Buggy, pointing towards a man that was making signals to them. Shanks got u and hoped to forget that sensation. But by the night it have gone worst. That staring was turning him crazy. Unable to sleep, he went out of the cabin he shared with the red nosed kid and into the deck. Walking a few steps under the moonlight, he stopped near the middle.

"I know you in there, stop hiding" said him, tired of the stalking.

"I didn´t hide from you" said a person, appearing out of nowhere right behind him. The creature´s arms were around his body and his mouth near the boy´s neck.

"Who are you?" asked Shanks, now very afraid. The man let him go that moment and he ran towards the edge of the ship.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk and I am the leader of the vampires. A pleasure to meet you" said the yellow eyed man, acting like a gentleman.

"Well, mister vampire…" said Shanks, now shaking. "Are you going to eat me?! I´m too young to die! Please spare me! Help!" he started screaming.

"It´s very tempting, if I might tell. Your blood smell amazing, like a meadow in spring" said Mihawk, back at the boy´s back.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-you, sir" said the Redhead.

"Don´t worry, I´m not going to eat you. You have just catch my eyes and I want to know more about you" said the vampire.

"Hum, what do you want to ask?" said the sailor, trying to buy some time.

"Your name first" said the Rumanian lord.

"Shanks"

That was the first of many nights that Shanks spend talking to Mihawk, who he started to call Mihi, for the older one´s irritation. A year passed and something unexpected happened: the captain recommended him as a new captain of a merchant ship. Now Buggy was burning in jealousy.

"Why you? Why not me?" started asking the red nosed brat, knowing that if Shanks wasn´t there he was the one that was going to get that job. It was a moonless night.

"Hey, what´s the matter, Buggy? Are you going to miss me so much when I took my new position that you can´t sleep?" said Shanks.

"Something like that" said the clown and then he show his companion a bottle he was hiding. It was run, a good one. "Want some?"

"Yes, thanks" it was done and the red nosed boy know it. The redhead never refused a drink, never. Earlier in the afternoon he put into the bottle a sleeping herbs mixture, then he would throw that annoyance off the board.

"Good thing the others are not watching us now" said Buggy, trying to make time.

"Yes, the captain would have screamed at us for drinking in our work hours and the others would never let us forget that" said the redhead and they begin a conversation until Shanks started to feel a little bit dizzy. Sleepiness took over him as he yawned.

"You seem tired" said the clown, noticing that his plan was working.

"I am. I´m off to bed right now" said him, but he couldn´t take another step and was dragged by his arm towards the edge of the ship.

"No, you are not" said Buggy.

"What are you doing?" asked Shanks as he fought to stay awake.

"Getting rid of you, of course, then my life is going to get better without an annoyance like you"

"No, Buggy"

"Good bye, Shanks, say hello to the sharks for me" said the clown, dropping the other chores boy into the sea. The redhead fought to stay awake, but couldn´t. His body was not responding and a lot of water entered his mouth.

"I´m going to drown… I don´t want… Mihi!" he shouted in his mind before his lights went off. When he woke up he was at a cave with Mihawk. His body was cold and shaking.

"You have hypothermia" said the vampire, then cursed. He didn´t have the heat he need to keep his Shanks body going… wait a minute, since when he was his Shanks?

"It´s okay, Mihi. Come here, there is something I want to tell you" said the redhead, fighting to stay awake. The vampire come closer. "I love you"

"I love you too" answered Mihawk before kissing the boy. "Keep your hearth beating, okay? We are going to live together… for eternity"

"W-w-w-what?" asked Shanks, but his companion didn´t answered. Then the redhead felt teeth in his neck and a fire inside of his veins. During three days he was screaming and turning, keeping his hearth alive like he had promised Mihawk. Then the pain disappeared. The yellow eyed vampire only took him into his arms and carried him, running towards his home.

"Who is him, lord Dracule?" asked a vampire servant when they arrived at the castle.

"My mate" was the lord´s only answer.

It took Shanks some years to get used to wear elegant clothes and cope with Mihi´s overprotectiveness. He didn´t even let him get out to the gardens without his presence, for God´s sake! And let´s not talk about the battle field! They were in the middle of a fucking war against the Italians! One day his patience got to the limit and he went out alone, following his mate´s essence towards the battlefield… only to see him defeated by his enemies.

"No" said Shanks in a low voice. Then Mihawk´s eyes move towards him. They were holding only one message: Run! He escaped like he was told, away from the Italians and promising vengeance.

-End of the Flashback-

"Now I´m getting it… and I will see him again" said Shanks, finishing his narrative.

"Of course, boss" said Yassop, putting his weapon over his shoulder.

"Do I call the newborns, boss?" asked Lucky Roo.

"Yes, let´s begin now that they are talking" answered the redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

The vampires reunited in the Vultury´s fort were talking all at the same time after hearing the history of Dracule Mihawk, afraid of this vampire. Then a high pitched scream interrupted all the conversations. The three elders looked at who have screamed.

"They are coming" said the Cullen´s clairvoyant.

"Who?" asked Stefan.

"A redhead! I think he is Shanks! With an army of newborns and four other older vampires! They are already in the walls!" yelled Alice and all the vampires moved towards the entrance. The Vultury´s army was put in a position of attack defense so they can fight with the invaders.

"You are not going to take Volterra! Dracule Mihawk will stay where he is!" yelled Caius and the battle begin.

"Don´t" said Alice when her family prepared to help in battle.

"Shanks is sneaking into Volterra from the other side, no?" said Edward after reading his sister´s mind.

"Yes, call Stefan, Vladimir and Aro, they are the closest to us, and bring Benjamin or Zafrina. I think they have gifts on their own" predicted Alice. After all the prior named vampires were with them, the Cullens ran towards the castle.

"There they are" signaled Zafrina. There, in the wall, was a redheaded vampire with another four. They stopped in their tracks when noticed they were being seen.

"Look who is here, guys" said the redhead.

"We finally met. Red Haired Shanks, Dracule Mihawk´s mate, I assume" said Aro, adopting a combat position while Renata prepared her shield.

"Yes, indeed. The one that promised revenge for his mate"

"To who?" asked Aro.

"To myself. Prepare to suffer the same as Mihi" answered Shanks, adopting a combat position too. The others only continued seeing him.

"Answer something first, how did you scape?" asked the old vampire.

"That day I was in the battlefield against Mihi´s will. When the battle was lost, he saw me between some trees and told me to run with his eyes"

"With his eyes?"

"It´s not so weird, you know, I have always known what Mihawk was thinking only seeing him into the eyes"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but this is a war" said Edward, looking at their red haired opponent.

"And you are about to lose… Yassop!" yelled Shanks and said vampire started shooting his bullets, that surprisingly can turn a son of the night into a pile of broken limbs of diamond.

"Got it, boss!" said the tattooed vampire.

"Careful! Renata, stop him! Put your shield around all of us!" yelled Alice.

"Do it, dear" said Aro.

"Right away, master" said the bodyguard.

"A physical shield? Well done, Aro, you collected good powers over the years, but she can´t do anything against me" Shanks released his mental attack, trying to incapacitate all the others at the same time, but Bella´s shield got into his way.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward to his wife.

"He is strong, but I´m fine" answered her.

"Now what, boss?" asked Rockstar.

"Now we run" answered Shanks, and they disappeared into a flash.

"Don´t let them scape" ordered Aro to Jane and Alec, who had just arrived. The twins were fast in following their masters orders and soon they were in Shanks and company´s path to the castle.

"Stupid, coming here to face us without a shield…" said the redhead and in a moment both vampires were in the floor, unable to move.

"Jane, Alec!" yelled Aro, after he saw how his favorite peons were so easily defeated.

"I tough… but Vladimir and Stefan… you should be weak, or Mihawk would have taken you to the battlefield with him, not protect you inside the walls of a castle" yelled Edward, looking straight at the redhead, who just smiled.

"Said who? Mihi only liked to be overprotective, that's all. Sometimes I followed his wishes, others I didn´t, it was indeed an enjoyable game for both of us"

"A game?" asked Bella.

"I have a strong gift to incapacite any vampire in a battle… or human, but I don´t like to use it for hunting, it takes away all the fun. Mihi knew about these, but he didn´t like to see me fighting or in danger… uh, he was such a joykiller" said Shanks.

"I know what it fells like" said Bella, following his conversation.

"Tragic, no?"

"Boss!" the redhead was interrupted by Benn, who was worried about their troops. The newborn were almost defeated and they were running out of time.

"Yes, Mihi is first, then we can talk" said Shanks , looking at his companions first and then running towards the castle. In the middle of the track, he was stopped by a blue haired vampire.

"You have always been an annoyance, even as a human" said Buggy the clown, getting ready to fight his old companion.

"Oh, Buggy? It have been a long time" said the redhead smiling.

"Of course it have been a long time! Why couldn´t you simply drown or be eaten by a shark when I tossed you overboard?! Why did you come back to make my life miserable again?!" asked the blue haired male.

"We can talk later, Buggy, now I have to save Mihi"

"You are not going anywhere!" yelled the red nosed guy, using his body as projectiles.

"So he got a gift too, hum, it get´s better and better. Benn!"

"Right away, boss!" said the raven, blocking the clown´s attack and letting Shanks get closer to the palace. Edward suddenly appeared blocking his way.

"Lucky Roo!"

"Eat these!" said the round vampire, shutting something that actually hurt the mind reader.

"Edward!" yelled Bella, running towards her husband.

"I´m fine" said him, taking out of his body a bullet.

"Not for long" said Benn, tossing one of Buggy´s limbs towards the hurt vampire. Edward actually dodged the thing and Buggy bring himself back together.

"I have to kill that redheaded idiot once and for all, get out of my way. It´s his fault I became like these!"

"Hum, my fault? What are you talking about?" asked the redhead from a long distance.

"Your beloved mate tried to kill me a few hours after I tossed you overboard, but the Italian rescued me. They wanted to know why the great Dracule Mihawk wanted to kill a silly human, but I didn´t have answers, so they turned me to see if I could fight. Now you know!"

"Why are you so mad at me for that? They did you a favor"

"No, they ruined my life! I have to become a soldier! And my future what?! I made you disappear for a reason!"

"And we were such good friends…"

"We were never friends! I hated you!"

"Almost there, boss! Don´t let him distract you!" interrupted them Benn. Shanks continued running, but was stopped by Aro, Caius and Marcus along with Vladimir and Stefan.

"You are great, Shanks" said the first.

"Yes, Hawk eyes didn´t choose you as his mate for nothing" said the second.

"But you will meet your end here" finished the third.

"My army…"

"They are dead, they were not enemy for all the vampires reunited here, in Volterra" said Aro, proud.

"Really? Hum, too bad. I´ll have to retreat and come back later. Guys!"

"You are not going anywhere!" yelled the three elders.

"We will see that, Ciao!" said Shanks before attacking and effectively dodging all the vampires reunited, immobilizing some of them with his gift. Soon, he and his companions were out of sign.

"Tossed him over to the sharks?" asked Aro to his old soldier Buggy.

"He was a damn annoyance… well, he still is" answered the clown before he was send with Demetri and other soldiers to find the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a disaster, boss" said Yassop, cleaning his rifle.

"Tell me about it" said Benn, moving an arm where Buggy bitted him.

"Hey! Easy! We are only going to need a new army" said Shanks and all the others turned to look at him with dead in the eyes.

"No, Shanks, we don´t need newborns, we need gifted older vampires. So let´s call our allies or we are not going back there" said Benn, crossing his arms.

"But the only way we survive is…"

"Yes, it is, that's why I´m asking you to do this. I don´t want to put them in danger too, specially you know who, but it´s the only way"

"Okay, we will call our allies too, but first we have to pay someone a visit" said Shanks and begin to walk towards the woods.

"Who?" asked Rockstar.

"Diez Drake" answered the redhead.

"Are you sure he is going to help us? He left our coven, for God´s sake!" asked Benn.

"Relax, he is, he owns me a favor" answered his boss smiling.

-Flashback-

After the Rumanians fell, Shanks started a new life as a pirate. A lot in his crew were human, but his second in command and sharpshooters were a different history. That day they were enjoying a nice afternoon partying and drinking in the moonlight after sinking a few Spanish merchant ships, full of gold that was now theirs.

"What are you thinking now, captain?" asked Benn, stepping closer to his friend, who have been there immobile for hours instead of joining the party.

"Today is the anniversary of… one of the worst days of my life" said the redhead, thinking about the time when he was with Mihawk and his hearth, dead for a long time, started to hurt so much in his chest that he wanted to toss himself to a burning ship.

"Oh? And what happened today?"

"We lost a war against the Italian and I was forced to flee from my home, leaving… well, you know" said Shanks, blushing.

"You have a girlfriend or something? Was she killed in the war?"

"It was a he and my creator. And no, but he wasn´t able to get out"

"Oh… then you still have hope to see him again"

"Yes, I hope so" said the captain before a cannon ball nearly hit them, shaking everybody onboard. Shanks growled under his breath and dashed towards the other end of the ship.

"Captain, who is attacking us?" asked one of his sailors.

"Do you see the same as me, Benn?" asked the redhead, looking straight at the other ship. Even in the darkest night he could see better than any other been.

"Yes. Damn, he came here" answered the vice captain.

"Akagami! Your reign of terror in the seas ended up here! As an officer of the Royal Navy, I arrest you today!" yelled a masked man from the other ship.

"Commodore Diez Drake" said Shanks rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it´s me! Prepare to die!" yelled the stupid human and he ordered his men to fight the pirates. The two bands fought and the outlaws win, which was obvious with the four vampires by their side. The commodore was now lying on the deck of his ship, bleeding and dying.

"Akagami… you bastard…" said the navy officer.

"What did you say, commodore? You should have stayed away from me today, it´s a painful day for me and I didn´t want to be bothered today"

"Kill me…" asked the marine spitting blood. Shanks catch some of it in his finger and took it into his mouth.

"Nice blood, it tastes great…" said the redhead.

"Kill me, you damn fucking pirate!"

"I don´t think so… Hum, you are a great swordsmen and fighter, you could be a valuable asset for our crew"

"I won´t ever be a pirate… If you want me to join your crew, I´m glad I´m dying" said the commodore, smiling.

"That could be easily arranged. Benn, Yassop, take him to my room. Don´t move him so much or he is going to bleed faster" ordered the captain.

"Right away, cap" said the vampires and dragged the dying man into their captain´s room. Once they put him in the bed, they left. Then the redhead himself enter the room with a goofy smile on his face and came closer to him, opening and closing his jaws.

"I haven´t done these in a long time, since Lucky Roo was about to die"

"What are you… going to do?" muttered the marine.

"Oh, well, just turning you into a vampire, like me, Benn, Yassop and Lucky Roo" said Shanks before biting near his hearth to increase the speed of the transformation.

"No! It hurts!" screamed Drake.

"It will heal you"

"No, I…I… I don´t want to be a monster!"

"Then fight the poison"

"H-H-H-How?"

"I will let that to you. Bye!" said the pirate before leaving. Alone in that bedroom, Diez Drake only wanted to stop that poison in his veins and though that vampires didn´t have a heartbeat.

"If I keep my hearth beating I will win over the poison" he said and continue breathing, continue trying to fight and keep his humanity. After five days of intense burning and pain, he woke up, feeling the previous burning only in his throat.

"Hello, commodore. I see that you are finally awake" said the goofy redhead from the door.

"What- What happened?" asked Drake, putting a hand over his neck, trying to ease the pain.

"Well, it didn´t work. Shame, the right answer was stopping your hearth. You keep it beating so congratulations, you are a vampire now" said the captain.

"No…"

"Of course it´s true, are you thirsty?"

"NO!"

"I think that is a yes…Typical, all newborns are terribly thirsty"

"I will throw myself overboard!" threated Drake.

"Do it, it won´t work. The only thing that can kill you now is fire"

"I will burn this ship then!"

"No, you won´t, now come. We have landed and we are nearly as thirsty as you" said the redheaded vampire before dragging his new creation out of the room, but he stopped near the door. "Or better, see yourself first" said Shanks, putting the newborn in front of a mirror. Now Drake was amazed, he was the most beautiful male he have ever seen.

"It´s that really me?"

"Yes, one of the good things about being a vampire, a deadly beauty. Now come"

After the first drink Diez Drake was not the same anymore. He felt how the burning in his throat disappeared and his new strength… no power. Then, a few days later, once he have acclimated to being a pirate, something happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Drake in front of a mirror.

"What?" asked Shanks, poking his head put of the door.

"What the hell happened to me?" asked the newborn, covered in green skin, like a reptilian.

"Oh, it´s just a gift. Don´t worry, you will learn how to control it. I have one too, but it doesn´t work the same way" said the redhead.

"Then teach me! I don´t want to look like these all day!" demanded Drake. In a few days they got the ex marine to his human form and, after the initial scare, he practiced with his gift. In some months he could turn into a full dinosaur. And then, two years later, it happened…

"This is not me…" said Drake, after they fought against a few marines, after drinking one captain´s blood.

"It now is" said Shanks.

"No! It´s over! I will not be in these crew more time! I quit! I´m no longer a newborn, I can control myself pretty well! From now on I will be on my own way!" said the ex commodore.

"Okay, you are in your right" said his boss and the others nodded. They let him go and Drake started walking around the world like a lot of other vampires.

-End of the flashback-

"We saw him again a few years later, only for a little time. But our pre historic friend has a debt with me and he will do as I said if he can pay that debt"

"Then we will recruit him" said Rockstar

"Yes, him and his mate"

"Are you sure, Shanks? We don´t know if his gift is exact, it could cause more troubles than solving them" said Benn.

"Yes, I am. The Vulturys have a girl that have a gift like that. Now speed up, we could reach his place by dawn if we go faster"

"Roger, boss" said Yassop and they all speed up. They reached an open place in the middle of the woods with a little house in the middle. Suddenly, a huge green tyrannosaurus rex attacked them.

"Hello, Drake" said Shanks. Smiling and handling his creation with the help of his gift. Then the ex marine returned to his human state.

"What do you want with me, Akagami?" said in an angry voice.

"Just to ask you to repay your debt to me. Well, you and your beloved mate, I need both of your gifts to win a war"

"You started a war? With who?"

"The Italian I told you about"

"Then you tried to save your mate. Stupid, if I might tell you, even with an army of newborns you won´t be able to win against them"

"That´s why I need your strength and Basil´s ability"

"Don´t take Basil into these! If you need someone to fight, then take me! Or don´t fight and just get over it! Your mate wanted you to be free, no?!"

"You know that the Italian will haunt me and kill me and any vampire I have created. You and Basil included"

"That´s right, Drake" said a new voice. Then a blond man with huge eyes stepped out of the house and walked towards the other vampires. "I see the shadows of death approaching to us if we don´t fight the Vulturys"

"Who is that?" asked Rockstar.

"Basil Hawkins, the clairvoyant" answered Benn and remembered the day Drake returned to his old coven with a sick Hawkins in his arms.

-Flashback-

"He could still be saved! If you turn him! Please!" pleaded Drake, holding the blond near his body.

"You could do it"

"I´m young, I could screw it up. But you are old and knew how to do it. I´m begging you. Akagami, you know love, you used to have a mate, no? Please, turn him for me"

"Okay, but you own me a favor" said the redhead, before, bending down and biting Hawkins in the neck and near his hearth.

"What now?" asked the ex marine.

"Now you wait. Keep his hearth beating and everything will be alright. Once it´s over, he will be your responsibility"

"I will take a good care of him" said Drake, looking at the suffering gipsie.

-End of the flashback-

"We haven´t seen them for a long time" said Yassop.

"Then, what else did you see?" asked Shanks.

"They are watching us too, with their clairvoyant. I can be bad for her vision, with me in the game the future will constantly change"

"What should we do now?"

"Gather your allies: the Ds, baroque works, the Donquixote family…"

"Wait, clan craziness too?" asked Drake.

"They are great fighters, Drake, don´t underestimate them"

"Okay, then we should spread" said the redhead.

"What?!" asked Rockstar.

"The fastest, the better. We will see each other again with the rest of them in the outskirts of Volterra and attack when we are all together. Benn, Lucky Roo, go talk to the flamingo and his lover, Yassop, you with me, we will go to see the nutcases"

"And me?"

"You stay with Basil and Drake. Now off!" ordered Shanks.

"Roger, boss!" they screamed and soon disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" asked Aro.

"I can´t see him or his future anymore" answered Alice. Her family was behind her, her mate Jasper the closest to them.

"What can be happening for your vision to be like these?" asked Carlisle.

"I think… he have a clairvoyant too on his side. The last thing I see was a blond vampire appeared and since then my visions keep changing thanks to him"

"Another clairvoyant? That´s impossible" said Caius.

"Not probable, but not impossible. Can you draw the vampire you saw?" said her father.

"No, I can´t see his face, just his hair and eyes. But we didn´t know him..."

"Or Shanks or the others. How many unknown vampires more are?" asked the elder Marcus, while the other vampires at their backs started murmuring.

"I think I can heard something in my vision about a D and a flamingo"

"D? flamingo?" asked Caius.

"Yes, that's all" said Alice.

"Then we could only wait for their next move and see" said Aro, sighing.

-Away from Volterra-

"So we are going to visit the crazy Ds" said Yassop, thinking about that. The Ds were a bunch of nutcases with excess of energy and more strength than ten vampires together each. But that was not what he was thinking about, no, it was a different thing.

"Are you eager to see Ussop?" said the redhead. Yassop just raised his head.

"Ussop, yes…" And it was true. He was eager to see his son, the one he asked Shanks to turn just so they can be together forever. But it haven´t happened the way he wished, the young vampire made friends with the younger D and stayed with him.

"Hey, don´t worry, he understands that you want to help me so we can live in peace" said the redhead, smiling.

"Yes, providing we can survive the greetings from those madmans"

"I like them a lot and they like me"

"Just you, boss" answered Yassop.

They both begin walking towards a mountain. In the highest place was the D clan´s house, build to hide them from the world. The intruders begin climbing, hopping that the hurricane known as Garp, the patriarch of the coven, didn´t punch the mountain down like the last one. They have been scared for their lives that time.

"Ice Age!" yelled an unknown voice. Soon all the mountain was covered in ice and a strange brunette with a sleeping mask was standing in front of them. His red eyes were scanning the area around them. "What are you doing in our territory?" asked him.

"Kuzan!" called another one, but known. Monkey D. Garp was now near the new vampire, looking at the other two practically buried in ice.

"Garp, long time no see!" said Shanks.

"Shanks! Great to see you!" said the madman, tearing them out of the ice.

"Who is him?" asked the redhead.

"Oh, he is my creation, Aokiji Kuzan. You have just seen his gift, he is pretty strong" said the old looking vampire proud.

"You have someone new in the clan? And where is your family?"

"We are not together anymore, not after all the houses and mountains we took down in our fights, we thought it would be better if we get separated. I have a new coven now, come and see. Kuzan, lead the way" said Garp.

"Yes, sir" answered the brunette and started walking toward the house.

"Have you taken any mate?" asked Shanks in a joking voice.

"No, after my wife I haven´t have anyone. But these brats are good company, specially after those anarchists left me all alone"

"Oh, I see"

"Borsalino, Sakazuki, Sengoku!" yelled the D. Then a flash of light emerged from the house and revealed a man in a yellow suit.

"Kizaru, you cheater!" screamed another voice. A tall man emerged with lava in his hands.

"Stop fighting, brats!" said another one and then appeared a man with a strange yellow skin and a glow around him.

"These are my creations: Buda Sengoku, Kizaru Borsalino and Akainu Sakazuki" said Garp, signaling each of them after saying their names. Well, it was okay, they all could make pretty good soldiers I the war against the Vultury.

"Where is Ussop?" asked Yassop.

"He left with little Luffy. I think they now live in some city with a much larger coven, like the others" answered Garp.

"Do you know where each of them are?"

"Of course! Away, but never separated!" said he proud. But then he got serious. "Are you finally making your move so we can stop hiding?"

"Yes, I tried to take Volterra a few days ago, but failed. Now I don´t have an army and the Vultury are n my tracks. Garp, you know I won´t ask you if I had more options, but…"

"Don´t say another word, I can see the picture. You need us to fight" said the old patriarch. "Well, what sis you say, guys? I personally want a good fight"

"I don´t have any problem" said slowly Kizaru, accommodating a pair of yellow glasses over his eyes.

"Do we have to move? I wanted to rest"

"Kuzan, what did I said about spending all the day resting, you lazy ass?" said Sengoku.

"Okay! Okay! I´m in" said the brunette.

"I want to collaborate too" said Sengoku.

"And I´m sick of hiding, so count with me" finished Akainu.

"Then, when do we go to Italy for the brawl?" said Garp, happy that finally he was going to get a fight after all these years. His last one was when he was still a human, for God´s sake! He needed some action or his body was going to lose strength!

"Slow down, Garp" said Yassop.

"Why?"

"We need your help to find the rest of your family and their covens"

"Oh, yes, the boys. Well, Dragon like to drink corrupted politicians, so watch the news and if one of them was murdered recently you know where to search" said the old looking vampire with a finger in his nose.

"And Ace?"

"With his new coven in a place called the Moby Dick"

"Sabo?"

"He stayed with Dragon, he liked corrupted politicians too"

"Luffy?"

"He and Ussop called last week and told me they were in some city with a problem with local gangs. You could find them if you search"

"Thank you?" said Shanks.

"You´re welcome. Now, where is the meeting point?"

"In a city called Volterra, in Italy. Basil Hawkins is there, so they would know you are coming, but stay out of the enemy´s view"

"That´s easy" said the old patriarch and all the other vampires looked at him like saying "really?" The man was like a bomb and he always managed to get into trouble.

"Promise me that you will take care of him" asked Shanks to Sengoku.

"I will" answered the Buda.

"Then we will be off, see you there" said the redhead.

"Wait, Shanks, apart from my family, who are you going to recruit?"

"The crocodile and the flamingo"

"Hum, them. They are not really trustworthy."

"But they are strong and the kind of people we will need"

"I will be keeping an eye in the if they decided to help. Don´t take me bad, I´m not questioning your plan, but money and power obsessed people are bad"

"Then let´s be careful. Thanks, good bye" said Shanks, leaving.

"Okay, brats! Get going!" yelled Garp and all his clan leave the place.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you know those nutcases?" asked Yassop, walking along Shanks in one of the many streets of a city. These in particular were full of cabarets and prostitutes, begging to be taken for money in very few clothes.

"I will tell you later, now we gotta find Dragon and Sabo" said the redhead, trying to smell the familiar sweet smell of vampires. And then he found it, along with the one of blood, lots and lots of human blood.

"Is that them?"

"Them and more vampires, I think their coven have grown up more than we tough" said the redhead, walking straight towards a disco. In the middle of the stage was a big woman dancing and sending kisses towards the public in a red tight suit. Her hair was a huge purple afro and her face was very big.

"I smell vampire from that woman" said the sharpshooter.

"Yes, me too… Look at that" said him signaling a table full of man in suits, trying to touch the woman and leaving a lot of money in their tables.

"Who are they? That one´s face´s look familiar"

"He is an important politician accused a few weeks ago of stealing some of the money that was going to be used for repairing the streets and spending it in liquor and under aged prostitutes. It was in the news for days"

"So he is Dragon´s next lunch?"

"Most likely. I think that woman is from his new coven. Let them finish eating, then we can talk about the war"

"How are you so sure they are going to help?"

"Dragon and Sabo are anti government, they didn´t like it. If we tell them the abuse of power the Vultury did a few months ago, they are going to jump and plan to kill them… to teach them a lesson"

"Oh"

"Yes, they are not people that will follow a king, not even Mihi, but he will not behave like that, he is too smart for that"

"And you? Can you control them?"

"There are going to be more corrupt politicians where they come from" said Shanks, sitting on a chair and seeing the stage. They waited for some time.

"Now" said the redhead after the woman disappeared from the stage in the company of another with a large coat and the politicians. The two vampires went with them to the backstage, but wait outside the door until they heard no more screams, meaning the vampires inside were finishing their meals.

"Hello, Dragon, Sabo" said both of them to the tattooed vampire in the middle of the room and the blond with the top hat.

"Oh, hi, Shanks" said the raven.

"Yes, hello" said the blue coat wearing vampire.

"I went to visit your father and he told me you have a new coven, so me and Yassop passed by to say hello and ask for some help"

"It´s about those stupid Vulturys? We have been planning to take them down since that last incident with that clan in Forks. What a bunch of jerks, their leader only wanted that clairvoyant of them, like she was some kind of thing that can be owned" murmured Dragon.

"How do you know?"

"A good revolutionary always know" answered a girl with big red eyes that was in the corner of the room.

"Who is she?" asked the redhead.

"Koala, my mate" answered Sabo, leaving the corpse of his victim on the floor and quickly cleaning his mouth.

"And the others?"

"The old man that looks like a fish is Hack and the two travesties are Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma" answered the blond.

"Travesties?" asked Yassop, looking at the women.

"Yes, I have a gift to change sexes, candy boy" said the purple haired woman… male, turning back to normal.

"Iva- sama, please" said Inazuma, filling his glass of wine with some blood from the bodies in front of him.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed the strange male and did a dance that make the sharpshooter want to puke.

"Anyway, yes , we are going to attack the Vultury again" interrupted the redhead, looking at the conven´s leader.

"It would be okay, and if father and his creations actually help better" said Dragon, licking some blood from his lips.

"Now, are you going to join us?" asked the redhead.

"Who else is in these?"

"Your family and their creations maybe, Joker and Sir"

"Those two… I don´t like them, they do all for money"

"Maybe, but we need them"

"Hum, well, what do you think, guys?" asked Dragon, eyeing his creations and adoptive son. They all agreed that even at the prize of working together with those two.

"Now we are off, we need to find Luffy and the others"

"Wait! Do you even know Luffy´s or Ace´s new friends?"

"No"

"They have very powerful gifts, so be careful. Don´t get attacked" was Dragon´s last warning.

-Away-

"Here it is, The Moby Dick" said Shanks before a great building in the middle of nowhere with the form of a whale. Surprisingly, it was well hidden and keep any stranger away from the pack of vampires living inside.

"Yes, just like in the book, the great white whale. But I don´t see the ship or the captain fighting with it"

"Maybe the whale already eat them"

"That have to be a shark, not a whale"

"Come on, let´s go inside"

"Halt, yoi!" said a voice with a heavy accent. In front of them appeared a blond man with a tattoo in his chest and a haircut that resembled a pineapple. Near him were an okama dressed in a pink kimono, a fish or a man resembling a fish with a starfish shirt and a man with a ridiculous tuppe like Elvis Presley.

"Who is there?" asked a new voice. A raven with an orange hat get out of the building. Behind him come an old man with a white mustache. "Shanks?"

"Hi, Ace" answered the redhead.

"You know him, Ace?" asked the pineapple guy.

"Yes, he is my creator and my brother´s godfather" answered the young man. All the other vampires, except for the blond, relaxed. "Why are you here?"

"To ask for your help to save my mate"

"Oh, so you are facing the Italian you warned us about" said the raven.

"Hum, Ace, introductions first" said the old looking vampire.

"Yes, where do I have the head? Sorry, guys" said Ace politely. "These are Oyayi, Edward Newgate, but you can call him Shirohige; the blond is my mate, Marco, the one with the stupid Elvis hair is Tatch, the okama is Izo, the fish is Namur, the one with the mustache is Vista, that one is Jozu…" he continued until he finished.

"You really have a large clan, fifteen"

"Yes, and we have a lot of gifts" said the younger male, lighting his hand in flames. Marco turned into a large blue fire bird and Jozu into some kind of diamond. Then Shirohige grabbed the air and provoked an earthquake.

"Impressive"

"Thanks, now, were you asking for our help in the war against those Italians?"

"Yes, they are a threat. I tried to end them myself earlier, but it didn´t work. Look, Ace, you know I won´t ask any of your family something like that, but…"

"If you enter to a war you will lose without strong allies and they will hunt any vampires you have created, included Ace and my sons" said Shirohige for the young male. It was obvious that even if he was the older Ace wasn´t the leader. It was Shirohige.

"Yes, exactly"

"Then we will fight for survive" said the old man and his men all nodded. The Shirohiges were ready for war.

"Good, then the last one I have to call is…. Luffy" said Shanks. He really wanted to spare his little godson the pain of the war.

"Don´t dare to left him out, or we are going to be suffering from his bitching for centuries" said Ace, rubbing his head.

"But, Ace…"

"I know, I don´t want him to come too, but he will come running head first into the brawl when he finds out about the war"

"How is he going to know?"

"He will, Shanks, like always"

"Then I will be off to find him" said the redhead before getting off with Yassop, who was not happy about bringing his son into a war.

"Do we really have to do these?" asked him.

"Yes, even if we don´t like it" said his boss.

-In the middle of another city-

"Hello, Luffy, it´s been a long time!" greet Shanks, and then a flying ball of energy with an old straw hat in his head impacted in his stomach.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!" yelled the hyper active teenage vampire.

"Luffy, dear who is these!" said a beautiful woman coming from behind him with a looking down frown on her face.

"He is my godfather and creator. Shanks, these is my mate, Boa Hancock"

"She is so beautiful…" said Yassop with a dreamy face.

"Come to our house and let´s talk there. I will introduce you all my friends" said the little monkey and Shanks petted his head before going with him. "Look, these is Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Vivi, Ussop… you already know him, forget it… Hancock, her sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia, and Brook"

"Why are you here?" asked Hancock, getting straight to the point.

"Asking for help to fight the Italian"

"Who?"

"The Vultury, Luffy, they told us about them once" said Ussop.

"Oh, them I´m in, what do you say guys?" they all sad yes.

"That was easy" said the redhead and Yassop only nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luffy-sempai!" was the scream that greeted them after they knocked on a certain fanboy´s door. The green haired vampire then launched towards his beloved idol, but stopped somehow in middle air and fall to the floor.

"That´s what you mean when you said weird?" asked Shanks.

"Yes, that" answered Luffy sincerely.

"Wolfy-chan, what´s going on there?" asked an angry voice and the shield stopped mocking fainting and raised to his feet.

"Caven-chan, it´s nothing. Go back inside" said the fanged male.

"Don´t tell me it´s nothing!" screamed the person inside, showing himself to the others. The vampire before them was blond, curly and beautiful, much like Hancock. His eyes were red and he was showing a pretty angry face. "Who are them?"

"Well…" started Bartolomeo.

"I´m waiting…" stated Cavendish.

"It´s my creator, Luffy sempai and one of his friends, I think"

"He is my godfather and creator, Shanks" introduced him Luffy.

"Oh, from your old coven you told me about. Then I know what to do" said the pretty guy, getting into attack stance.

"No, please, Cavendish! There is not need to go all Hakuba on him!" said the fanboy, putting himself between his creator and mate.

"Get out of the way, Barto!"

"Not until you calm down!" a fight between the lovers started. The other vampires only looked at one another, Shanks sweating and Luffy smiling.

-Minutes of fighting later-

"So, sempai, why are you here?" asked Bartolomeo with a blush in his face. Sitting near him was a still pissed off blond.

"Bartolomeo Cannibal, I´m warming you, stop that attitude right now or deal with Hakuba yourself" said his mate.

"Please, princess, relax. The only one I look like that is you"

"Then why are you squealing about him, Wolfy-chan?" asked Cavendish, faking being hurt.

"I´m just a big fan of him" said the green haired male and the lovebirds started being all kissy kissy in front of their visit.

"Where do you said you found these guy?" asked Shanks, covering his eyes with his right hand and the other´s with the left. He didn´t remember being like that with Mihawk, never. It was so sweet, one could catch diabetes only watching them. That scene could make a cat puke.

"He was some kind of leader for a local gang and saw me and the guys fight… then followed us everywhere, even the house. Used to turn Hancock crazy"

"Then why did you turned him?"

"Because he was dying after being shot by the cops and I didn´t wanted him to die. Barto could be very funny when he wants"

"Yeah, funny…"

"Sempai, were you saying something?" asked the shield, leaving his mate more calmed. The prince like vampire now has a superiority smirk on his face and a mirror in his hands, but wasn´t looking at himself for the moment.

"Just… have I seen Cabbage somewhere?" asked Luffy, forgetting what was he saying before. Shanks looked at the blond and recognized him from somewhere.

"Yes, I have seen you too… but you are obviously a newborn, how could I know you?"

"You… imbeciles…" began Cavendish, getting easily pissed at the people forgetting him or his beauty.

"Caven-chan used to be an actor. He worked in mayor Hollywood productions" informed the Cannibal, saving the day.

"But I never go to the cinema" said both of the older vampires.

"You two fools"

"How do you two met?" asked Shanks, a bit confused. A Hollywood actor and a low class gangster didn´t seem to be the kind of persons that met each other everyday.

"Oh, well" blushed Cavendish.

"I was not long ago…" begin the green haired male.

"Don't tell them!" yelled the blond.

"Everybody in the whole country knows, they only have to ask someone about you and they will tell them what happened"

"What happened?" asked Luffy innocently.

"Well…"

-A year ago-

"Put those boxes in that place and you, the ugly one, those are in the living room" instructed a blue eyed male with prince like features.

"Do it yourself" said the men from the moving company, leaving him with all his belongings outside his new tiny house. They got fed off the superiority attitude the ex movie star was showing towards them.

"Don´t you dare to leave me here, you horrible trolls!" yelled the blond, but they did and he signed. "Why is these happening to me?" asked the beautiful man, sitting on the dirty ground outside his home.

"Look at him" whispered someone, a girl about eighteen with long blond hair and a slim body. Perfect for him, just like all the other ones. He have slept with the most beautiful women in the world, they were always fainting for him. Models, actress, normal girls… the list of his one night stands were endless.

"Oh, yes, he is the famous actor, no?" said another girl that was with her, a friend. Not as beautiful as the other one, but still pretty, maybe more of the delicate ones.

"And a complete jerk, haven´t you read the magazine?" said the first one.

"Oh, yeah. Didn´t he said that he was the most beautiful thing in the world and that everybody should bow to his feet or something like that?"

"Yes, and after that he became unpopular and the productors didn´t want to work with him anymore. What a loser, no?"

"Jaja, yeah" they said and laughing they both walked away, while Cavendish only blushed in shame and anger. He opened the old door and disappeared inside, not even bothering to get his things in with him.

"Here I am again… in the bottom of the social pit" said him, looking at the old wooden walls of his parent´s house, his heritage. There were still the old photos of the couple, some of them with him in his childhood. And he remembered their voices.

"Stop being like that, Cavendish, and don´t act like a fool. You are never going to achieve anything more than working in the cafeteria with me and your mother" used to said his father when he was practicing for the future.

"I hate you, I bet you wished for something like these to happen" said him with venom.

"Listen to your father, Cavendish, and help me with the clients. You are not leaving these little town" he remembered his mother saying, while handing him a booklet for the orders.

"Don´t talk to me!" he screamed to his ghost parents. "Oh, shit I left all of my things outside" he said, exiting quickly and trying to take them inside without ruining his nails. While he was doing that some man spit in his things. "HEY!"

"What?" asked the rude green haired male, rudely poking his nose with a finger. The day wasn´t sunny, so Bartolomeo decided to take a walk around the new town. The shield was very bored without his sempai and all his other idols… Damn Boa Hancock! She wasn´t even that strong! The only thing she could do was turn people to stone! And her sisters! They were giant ass reptilians!

"You spit in my things, idiot!"

"And you are asking me to…"

"Clean it, animal!"

"And you think I have to obey you because you are beautiful?" asked Bartolomeo, remembering his sempai´s mate and how she ordered everybody around.

"Yes, so good you understand that"

"Oh, great another Hancock" he mumbled and turned to walk away. He wasn´t in the mood for drinking a stupid, being satisfied with his meal last night, then the sky began to clear and he realized he have to hide. "Let me in and I will help you with your shit" he said.

"It´s not shit and why not" said the blond, moving. He quickly take all the boxes he can and ran inside, then returned when a cloud was over the sun.

"You finished quickly, now you can get out of my house" said the blond, but then looked at his companion and smirked. "Don´t tell me you are afraid of the sun"

"Is like an allergy"

"Too bad for you, out"

"No"

"Out!"

"No!"

"This is my house, so you better leave!" said the angry blond.

"I don´t want to! And it´s not for your charming abilities as a host! the sun is out there!"

"You damn moron, I´m a great host!"

"Then why didn´t you introduced yourself first?!"

"Cavendish, Hollywood movie star! A pleasure to meet you! Now out of my property!"

"Bartolomeo, the pleasure is mine! And if you want me out you are going to have to do it yourself!" yelled the green haired male. Grrrrrrrrr, these guy was so much like Boa Hancock. He wanted to fight just seeing him. And they did just that, every day during a few months.

"You don´t have any right to do that!" screamed Cavendish, pissed off in the middle of their daily meeting. Bartolomeo was like that too and continue fighting without thinking what was being sputtered from his mouth.

"It´s your fault, princess!"

"For the last time, parrot brain, it´s prince!"

"You, stupid little egocentric freak! I want… want to… Do you want to go out with me?" asked the green haired vampire before realizing what he have just said, covering his mouth when he did.

"Yes!" answered the blond and imitated the other a few seconds later. "Tonight at eight?"

"I will see you here" sad Cavendish a bit curious and ashamed. It was his first date with a male.

Things developed from there and they started dating and sharing more about themselves. Cavendish talked about his miserable childhood, when none thought he would be more than a waiter and Bartolomeo about what happened with his old coven. One day they were talking in a local coffee shop about why the cannibal left his old home.

"So, you were thrown out because of a woman called Boa Hancock?"

"Yes, a stupid that believes everybody should be at her command because she is beautiful" said the green haired vampire, imitating his nemesis ultimate looking down technique and the blond answered with a laughter.

"That should be a joke! And all those idiots said that I was a narcissist… Oh, how funny!" said him, then looked at his watch and opened his eyes. "It´s so late, I need to go home and prepare for my new job" grunted the former star.

"Yeah… good look with the kids tomorrow" said the other and saw his boyfriend leave. He spends a little bit more time there and then got out. He have only walked a few blocks when a smell hit his nose. Blood. He followed it and found Cavendish in the floor with a bleeding cut trough his chest in a pool of blood, totally out.

"Shit!" he managed to said when noticed that his blond wouldn´t reach the hospital. "How was it done again?" he said, trying to remember his own birth, then bite the other in several parts.

After a few days, Cavendish woke up in Bartolomeo´s bed, only remembering a horrible pain in all of his body.

"Bartolomeo? What happened?" he asked, feeling his throat so sore and dry.

"You were attacked and I have to turn you so you wouldn´t die"

"Turn me?"

"I´m a vampire and since today so are you"

"What!"

"See it yourself and give me a little bit of credit, I have never created another vampire before… Jesus, I´m barely not a newborn for a few years!" said the green haired man, handing his new mate a mirror. Cavendish raised it and smiled. He was simple beautiful, even more than when he was a human.

"Okay, I can get used to these… even if a have to drink blood, eww"

"And vampires don´t sleep, so you won´t have to worry about somnambulism anymore"

"That makes it even better" said the blond and blinked. In a millisecond his expression changed.

"Cavendish?" a hand was put around his throat and started taking the air out of his lungs. He recognize these personality. "Hakuba!" then the other blinked and the feral expression was changed for one of confussion.

"What happened?" asked the blond.

"It seems that Hakuba has become your gift"

-End of the flashback-

"Oh… and… What do you say about being part of our army to confront the evil guys?" asked Luffy.

"I would do anything for sempai" answered the fanboy with stars in his eyes.

"Why not? Surely Hakuba will kill them in a blink and… if they are really royalty like Barto-chan told me they should have things that fits these beautiful prince" said Cavendish while glaring at his mate for his answer.

"Well, two more. I hope Ben convince the flamingo and crocodile" said Shanks and the four got ready to leave for Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

At the same moment Benn and Luckie Roo were entering the castle like building that homed the Donquixote family. It was the property of Joker, an eccentric man that ruled practically all the criminal world.

"I thought Crocodile lived with him" said the round vampire. And then looked at his surroundings. "And that their house would be a little bit more… hidden"

"You wish. Mr. 0 or Sir Crocodile would be turned crazy with all the pink" said the black haired male, pointing with his finger at the… everything in the place.

"How could someone live in this place?"

"Why not? Fufufu. It have a wonderful personality… mine!" said a man wearing a feathered pink coat and match sunglasses.

"Doflamingo" greeted Benn, a little bit tense. That man was the most terrible mafia boss of the world, even if his looks told you otherwise.

"Fufufu, Benn. What have you come to tell me? Oh, let me guess, he finally grew up some balls and wants my help to free Mihi-san. Fufufufufu, I thought this day would never come" said the strange male.

"You know about Mihawk?" asked Luckie Roo in awe.

"Fufufu, is that strange if I do? He was my creator"

"WHAT?!" asked the two vampires in awe, looking at the older one.

"And I´m even older than his mate for a few years. Fufufu, it´s unbelievable that Shanks never told you that"

"That's amazing…" said Lucky Roo.

"Yes… but the question is: would you help us to rescue your creator, Doflamingo?" said Benn, guessing that the pink feathered vampire and Hawk eyes were not as close as they were with Shanks to begin with. He was not one of the men that would immediately agree to help an old friend. And he was unpredictable, acting just because he felt like it. There was way to know how he was going to act.

"Fufufufu, what´s the rush? We will decide that tomorrow, when Croco-chan and the rest of Baroque Works arrive."

"They are coming?"

"Fufufufufu, yes. They will be here first thing in the morning, so you get to spend the night in my palace"

"Waka-sama" called a young looking female with long black hair.

"Go with Baby 5, she will show you your room" was the last thing they heard from their host. The maid clothed girl show them one of the many places for visits in the palace and told them to wait until she brought their dinner.

"I never knew that about Doflamingo… is he really that old?" said Lucky Roo.

"Now that I remember, once I heard from Shanks that he wasn´t the only creation one of Mihawk´s creations that escaped execution. When I asked who else was still alive, he said "a pink menace". I never tough it was Joker"

"Do you know any other pink menace?"

"Point taken"

While they were talking someone in the principal room was listening to them. It was a three meters tall blond man and a little girl with green hair. Doflamingo have already talked to his man and decided to help Shanks, only because he owed Mihawk a lot. He was still going to wait for his lover to come and make his decision, but he knows his reptilian would agree with him.

"Sugar, do you know what the best part of being a vampire is?" asked the pink feathered male.

"The powers, Waka-sama?" answered she touching a spider from a corner and turning it into a toy.

"Near, but no. For me, at least"

"Then what?"

"Not being able to sleep" said the blond, thinking about the horrible nightmares he would be having in case he was able to do so. If he was still a human… apart from being long dead, the memories of his past would haunt him. They did even now.

"Waka-sama, it´s something wrong?" asked Sugar, seeing his face carefully.

"No, nothing. Go to your room for the rest of the night, Trebol will take you there" said Joker and pointed to the door where a very dirty looking man was waiting for her.

"That trash…"

"Don´t talk about me like that, you brat" said the male.

"Just die already"

"I won´t"

"Stop fighting and go" ordered the flamingo.

"Yes, Waka-sama. Good night" they said before going away.

"Leave me alone with my past" Doflamingo said to himself, removing his pink coat and glasses, then looking at himself in the mirror. The memories of his horrible past come back.

-Fashback-

"Happy birthday, Doffy!" said his family to him. A smiling eight years old little kid, the royal prince of Dressrosa, was in his bed, eating cake and playing with his baby brother.

"I want some more!" yelled Rocinante, trying to reach the plate.

"No! It´s mine!" shouted back Doflamingo. His father Homing was smiling at them in that sweet way he always do to anyone. His mother, Brumilda, ruffled his hair and commented how big her baby boy has become. Rocinante only laughed. They were so truly happy… but happiness doesn´t last forever. The next month a revolution started. His father, like the good man he was, trying to stop it talking, but no one wanted to listen to him. The reason? Their ancestors were very crazy tyrants that put the people through so much pain. Homing was a good king, but that doesn´t matter. They want a victim for their centuries of suffering. In five years there was a new king in Dressrosa, King Riku, and the Donquixote family was thrown into jail to be tortured until the end of their days.

"Please!" begged Homing, suffering a lot because of his injuries. "Do anything you want to me, but leave my wife and children out of these!"

"No, together until the end, my love" answered Brumilda, trying to comfort her children and calm their growling stomachs letting them eat her food, that was only trash as the rest of her family´s. because of that she felt ill and died.

"Why is this happening to us?!" asked Doflamingo, seeing the wards leave with his mother´s body, talking about letting her corpse rot or be eaten in the woods.

"W-w-w-w-w-why, father?" repeated Rocinante.

"I… am sorry. I should have taken you away from here earlier. This is all my fault" but Doflamingo didn´t see it like that. It was the citizen´s fault, everything since the revolution started until the dead of his beloved mother.

A couple of years later

"Get up! Now!" ordered one of the wardens. The next second, Homing was in front of his children, trying to protect them.

"Please, please, let them go. Take all your anger out on me, but not in them. They are just some innocent children" begged the ex king.

"You are not in the position of giving orders anymore, idiot. Now get out if you want to receive some food by the end of the day" said the man, pushing the other to the ground.

"Daddy… Doffy…" said Rocinante, scared but pretty hungry.

"Don´t worry, Roci, everything is going to be alright" lied Doflamingo to his eight years old brother. And what a big lie it was. They were tied up to the windows of an old government building and then it was set on fire. The little boys were already crying and their father was begging for mercy for them. His pleas felt on empty ears and the angered citizens started to throw things at them, like rotten fruits or sharp knives, but they were not close enough to hit them.

"Stop!" yelled Rocinante. His psique could not take this much abuse, he was only a little kid! "I want to die… I WANT TO DIE!" cried him.

"Roci…"said the two older males, totally broken for seeing this. That night, when they were returned more dead than alive to their cell, Homing made a plan to escape. He maybe didn´t make it, but his children will and that encourage him. It went all wrong, but the brothers could reach the jail´s door and get outside, running for dear life. In their way to freedom, the older one was tackled to the ground by one of the mans that were following them.

"Nii-sama!"

"Damn it! Don´t stop, Roci! Keep running! I will be okay!" yelled the boy and saw the crying child disappear. He was taken back to jail and saw the corpse of his father.

"No!" he screamed before crying.

"Where is the other one?" asked one of the wardens.

"Escaped, but doesn´t matter. He would not life for long. Then, what are we going to do to this little shit?" said another, kicking Doflamingo.

"I… will take my revenge… it doesn´t matter… how long it takes…" started him.

"Oh, shut up" said the man, kicking him again.

"Hit me, I don´t even feel it any way… you could do nothing worse to me than you have already done" said him. In his childish mind, he there was nothing worse, but he was sadly mistaken.

"You think so, stupid brat?" and then his real hell begin. He was gang raped for the first time in his life and he was only ten, a little kid. He took the blame for all the crazy things the past kings did with his body, being taken by every male in Dressrosa and some travelers too. He bottled up his hate for ten more years, until he was twenty and a stranger with yellow eyes appeared in his little cell. He was naked and freezing, with some blood coming down his abused entrance.

"I came to save you from this hell" said the man.

"How? There is no way out of here!" screamed him in desperation.

"I can offer you one that will grant you revenge too, but you will have to stop being a human"

"Stop being human, huh? Fufufu. Then do it, I… have not any piece left of humanity!" said Doflamingo, then laughed like a mad man.

"You… are really broken" said Mihawk before biting him and took the blond to a cave for his transformation. After three days, he was a newborn vampire and discovered his gift: the strings. And the first thing he did with them was…

"TORIKAGO!" and the people in Dressrosa began to kill each other for his entertainment, painting the ground red. "You told me I was exactly like my ancestors… Well, now I am crazy like them! Fufufufufu!" he was drinking from some of the corpses when a paper came flying towards him.

It said stop. He immediately attacked the person who throw the paper at him, but stopped when he found it was an eighteen years old blond man. His brother.

"Roci…" he said, getting away from him to avoid drinking his blood. The young man took another paper and wrote: What happened to you, Nii-sama?

"What happened to me? What happened to you?! Why are you writing instead of speaking?" Rocinante looked bad at him before writing: I´m mute, I lost the ability to talk after we separated.

"Oh, sorry… look, you need to get away from me, I´m… not human anymore" Rocinante wrote: But I want to be with you!

"And you can, with my help" said a voice behind them. It was Mihawk, who offered to Rocinante to turn him like his brother. The teenager accepted without second toughs. After his transformation they discovered the boy´s strange gift: the silence. They were trained to be soldiers from the Rumanian army under Dracule´s orders, but Doflamingo was never truly loyal to him. After a few years he started his own business in the underworld and quickly escalated to be the top boss. After achieving this, both brothers left the army.

-End of the flashback-

"He could have hunted us, but he let us free. I owe him for that" said the blond, then he tried to distract himself thinking about his brother. "How much months have passed from his last visit? I want to see him and little Law again" he smiled and remembered the eight years old street kid Rocinante have adopted without thinking and raised with his help before turning him into a vampire when he was 21.

"Your brother and his brat would stop by soon" said a voice and he turned only to see sand passing through his door.

"Hello, Croco-chan, I expected you in the morning"

"We ran like crazy" said the raven, reforming himself.

"Why?"

"Because I heard from some idiotic vampire that an old friend of yours attacked a city called Volterra. Care to tell me his reason?"

"Our creator, his mate, is a prisoner there"

"Are you going to help him?"

"Yes, I owe that man… a lot" said the flamingo, twisting his hands into fists.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep it a secret like everything about your past?" said Crocodile, crossing his arms.

"No, I will tell you. Do you know about Dracule Mihawk?"

"The Rumanian leader? Of course, I forced that guy to give me details after learning about Shanks attack to the Italians" The Vultury, of course, didn´t know a word about his or his mate´s existence.

"He was my creator, I was in the Rumanian army with Roci some centuries ago"

"And you two ran away from battle? I never took you for a coward"

"We left before the war with the Italians, but… I owe Mihi my second chance in life and Roci´s too, so I will free him"

"So that´s why in my way here I saw Rocinante running towards this pink hell of a castle"

"Why isn´t he here yet?" asked Doflamingo a little worried.

"I think he stayed in the town to give you the surprise I just ruined tomorrow morning"

"Fufufufu, what a joykiller you are, Croco chan, fufufufu"


End file.
